Mara Sov
History Mara Sov was a female Twi'lek Jedi Master born in 58 ABY. Serving as a member of the New Jedi Order during the Third Galactic Civil War era. Childhood Living in the slums of Ryloth, born into nothing with a family who barely had enough to keep a roof over their head and put food on the table. Mara's life was going nowhere and she would no doubt have either spent her days trying to survive or end up in slavery. However, that all changed when Mara was six years old a Twi'lek Jedi master by the name of Aayla Fal came to her home planet of Ryloth, as she often did, to test for those Twi'lek children that were strong with the force. That is where she found Mara and took her under her wing and back to the Jedi Temple. Mara's parents gave their blessing, wanting a better life for their daughter than what they could give her. Training Her master knew that Mara was strong with the force, she could sense it, the young Twi'lek girl just needed someone who could help her unlock that potential. Aayla took a great interest in Mara, often giving the young girl extra lessons outside of the usual lessons the padawans at the temple were given. This extra teaching, coupled with Mara's raw potential, meant she progressed a lot faster than her classmates and was far and away the top of her group of students. When she was fourteen, Mara completed her training and did the Gathering on Ilum, finally assembling her own lightsaber. She was then assigned to Aayla Fel as her Padawan, at Aayla's request, and then her real training began. The young Twi'lek girl's biggest problem and downfall was her anger and aggression. Aayla helped her to control it, and helped teach her how to use the dark side to her advantage. Aayla taught Mara how, instead of her emotions controlling her, to instead control her emotions to channel the dark side of the force to supplement the power of the light side. Aayla was very much of the opinion that to truly understand the force, you had to understand (and practice) both the light and dark sides. Mara further excelled in her training, gaining great skill both with a lightsaber and with both sides of the force. She was made a Jedi Knight at the age of twenty and spent the next decade carrying out her duties and searching for more knowledge. Knighthood Mission to Tatooine Sent to rescue several Jedi Padawans that had been captured by slavers after a group of Padawans intending to travel to Ilum to complete their trials by constructing their own lightsabers were diverted from their course and with their master killed they were sent to Nar Shaddaa where the slavers intended to auction off each individual force user. Posing as a slave alongside fellow Twi'lek Jedi Knight, Kena Kali III, the two gained access to the holding cells and were able to use concealed tools to unlock the force dampering collars given to each child and together they used the force to break out, quickly leaving from a backdoor of the building and to a speeder left for them as Kena's master, Kyp Durron, and other Jedi caused a fight within the casino above the holdings cells as a distraction. Sith Resurgence (90 ABY) Training a Padawan At the age of 32 Mara was made a Jedi master and made to take on a Padawan, a young Dathomir by the name of Ratajowski, a girl with a similar struggle with emotions to what Mara had as a youngling. Mara, preferring to work alone, grudgingly accepted taking on Ratajowski and has spent the last two months training her. So far she has been a strict master, but fair to her young apprentice despite her apprentice's Mission to Korriban Part of the Jedi Strike Team sent to Korriban, Mara Sov remained unconvinced that there was nothing else on Korriban save for the Rogue Jedi they had been sent to subdue but after travelling to the Valley of Dark Lords where she encounter Korriban Zombies she was proven real. With them surrounded, Mara refused to abandon her apprentice who had separated from the team by another wave of zombies and managed to convince Jedi Padawan Zayla Tan to stay and fight to get to Rata despite the padawan's insistence she was dead. Personality When Mara was young she was impulsive, rash and angry. However, that is something that has been mostly trained out of her through her training as a padawan and through experienced as a Jedi Knight. She is now a calm and collected newly made Jedi master, fully in control of her emotions (both good and bad). While she does still have emotions such as anger inside her, she is now able to channel it to help her use the dark side of the force (which she does dabble in). Mara is also incredibly smart and intelligent, in both the light side of the force and the dark side, an aspect of the force her master taught her, and learnings she also pursued once she became a Jedi Knight. She is also a bit of a loner amongst the Jedi, having spent most of her time since becoming a Jedi Knight alone, whether that be on missions alone or simply exploring and seeking out more knowledge. Abilities Lightsaber Combat: * Form II * Form VII Force Powers: * Force Speed * Force Cloak * Force Sight * Force Destruction * Force Pull/Push * Jedi Mind Trick/Force Fear * Force Wound Category:Characters Category:Female Category:New Jedi Order Member Category:Jedi Master Category:Twi'lek Category:Good